Confession Part-2
by Z tate
Summary: The sequel of Confession is here. Syd is waiting for her Prince charming but she she doesn't know that Bridge has feelings for her. Will Bridge finally confess his feelings to her?Bridge /Syd with Sky/z.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys. The sequel of Confession is here.I decided to write it for a very special person skyland2704, You wanted me to add more chapters to the story. So, here is it but the main pairing is Bridge/Syd. So, the story will be mostly focused on them but Sky/Z will be there too.

A/n:I don't own anything.

Duration :After one and a half years of Confession.

Chapter 1-Argument

It was night and Sydney drew, Spd pink ranger and Princess has finally returned from her date with a guy whom her father has pleaded her to go out with. She wasn't ready for it because she had already dated two guys for three and five months in between the difference of last Eleven months.

One of them was the son of her father's business partner. He was the one who'd like to live his life with fun. He was nice and outgoing and treated her with respect. He loved her music and her paintings and he was a complete flirt. She went out with him for at least three months but then she started to realize that he has not set any goals for his life and the worst part was that he was completely dependent on his father for everything. So, she broke out with him.

The other guy was completely opposite. He was a workaholic. He was a businessman and very hardworking. As much as he was determined to make their relationship work, he still couldn't do it. His work had always been a problem for them more than her own work and ranger duties. So, they broke up.

Now, she was completely tired of the whole relationship thing so she decided to take a long break. She was on break for at least Two months but her Dad told her to go out one last time for him. If she didn't like the guy, he would never ask her again. She listened to him and decided to give the guy a chance. It was because she also wanted too as she was the only single one in her friend circle. Jack was married to Ally,Sky was engaged to Z and Bridge, well! he was also single but he had Sophie, his crush.

Everyone in the academy knew that the Blue ranger likes Sophie, the Cyborg and vice versa but unknown to everyone including her, Bridge has a crush on her not on Sophie. Sophie was like any other friend to him, whom he liked because they both shared the same interests.

Syd with a sad mood, entered the common room and was surprised to find someone already there. Normally At that time, no one should be there.

"Bridge?" Syd said to get his attention.

Bridge, who was munching on his favourite 'buttery toast' paused and looked at her.

"Hi, Syd." he greeted her, innocently before taking the last bite of toast into his mouth.

"Hi, Bridge." Syd replied, her voice lacking her usual cheerfulness,which didn't go unnoticed by him.

Syd came to him and sat down on the same sofa, on which he was already seated. Bridge smiled in his mind but continued to eat his toast to hide his nervousness.

"Can we share?" Syd asked after a few minutes, gesturing towards the last piece left of buttery toast.

Bridge looked at her in shock. Sydney drew was asking for his toast. Sure his Buttery toast was delicious but never ever she had tasted it.

Not even Z and Sky were interested in his toast.

"Why are you so shocked Bridge? I asked for your toast not poison." Syd said, annoyed,realizing that he was staring at her.

"Oh, Okay…. I-I mean that toast is okay ... not that poison is but you won't ask for it and even if you do i wouldn't give it to you because I don't have it and even if I had it, I still won't give it to you. Not that i don't like sharing. I like sharing a lot That's what we have always been taught….. but not poison because "

"Bridge!" Syd yelled to stop his babbling.

"Oh, sorry! ." he said as he realized that he was babbling again. Then he picked up his plate of toast, in front of her and said, "You can take it."

Syd smiled at him and take that last toast from the plate and divided it into two pieces and give the other one to him. Both smiled and eat their pieces.

Once they were done eating, Syd said, "Thanks for the toast, it's really tasty and….." She paused in middle causing Bridge to look at her, confused but then she wiggled her fingers while saying 'Buttery'.

Bridge smiled genuinely and said, "Glad you like it."

Syd nodded and then both of them said nothing else. Both turned their faces into different directions. Bridge was looking up at the ceiling of the room and Syd was looking at her hands,placed on her lap.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Bridge asked, "So, how did your date go?"

Syd sighed but then smiled which Bridge knew was fake, "Good. I had so much fun."

Just by looking at her face, Bridge perceived that she was not telling the truth. "You're lying!" Bridge said,bewildered.

Sydney looked at him in shock, "No, I'm not lying. It was perfect. Alex is a nice guy. I like him." Syd said hastily in fear that the truth might come out.

"But you're not happy. I know it." Bridge said.

"Stop it Bridge! I'm happy… in fact very very happy. See, I'm smiling." Syd said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Syd, You are looking annoyed…not happy." Bridged commented in a serious voice, sensing the reality behind her fake smile.

Syd sighed, "You know what... just leave it…. I don't want to argue with you too."Syd said angrily before storming out of the common room,leaving a very shocked and confused Bridge behind.

I don't want to argue with you too ...Her words were running into his mind. Had she argue with anyone else too?

Xo XoXo

Sky came into the common room yawning and his gaze fell upon Bridge who was playing the video game.

"Bridge? You're still awake?" Sky asked astonished as he stepped forward towards him.

Bridge startled and lose the controls of his game and resulting in a game over, showing on the screen. He then pouted, "Thanks to you. My game is over."

"Sorry! I didn't want to scare you." Sky apologies with a huge grin on his face.

Bridge smiled a little but then asked, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just came to grab something to drink."

" Water or coffee or milk or maybe…. "Bridge's list was cut off in the middle by Sky as he sighed and said," Just hot chocolate. "

" Hot chocolate?...for Z?"Bridge smirked as he already knew the answer.

"Yes, you know that she never sleeps...without her hot chocolate." Sky said, yawning.

"You look tired. Must be from the hard work which you may have done for your fiance." Bridge commented with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, something like that." Sky replied, trying to hide his flushed face.

Both smiled at each other.

"By the way, why are you up at this late? Did you also…. do the hard work for someone?" Sky asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nope, never ever in my life i have done it...AND I DON'T THINK THAT, I WOULD DO THAT FOR SOMEONE...IN FUTURE ." Bridge said with a serious expression on his face.

Sky stared at him in shock."Bridge,what happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Bridge replied and then without adding another word he left the room, hastily.

Syd was laying on her bed. She was cuddling peanuts to her chest,thinking about her argument with Bridge. Why was he so determined to make me realize that i was not happy? Sure, he is a nice guy and her friend too but who gave him the chance to tell her what to feel or what she's feeling.

Suddenly, Z enters causing Syd to quickly closed her eyes to pretend that she's asleep.

Z came in and looked at a sleeping Syd before climbing on her own bed and lay on it while pulling the bed sheet over her. She turned her head towards Syd.

"Hey,Syd….." Z said, knowing that she's not asleep.

Syd shocked. Is she talking to me or she's gone crazy?

After having no response, Z said in concern, "You know that ...you can tell me anything!"

Again Syd didn't respond.

Z sighed, "Fine! Don't say anything."

She then turned away in the opposite direction.

After few minutes Syd got up and sat on her bed, defeated."Fine! I'm ready for the talk. "

Z smirked and got up quickly and then marched towards Syd's bed.

Syd crossed her legs as Z sat down on her bed but one of Z's feet we're still placed on the floor and the other was on Syd's bed, crossed and touching her other side's thigh.

" How did you know that i was not sleeping?" Syd asked the first question to clear her confusion.

"Easy, Normally at this time, You would be snoring." Z joked trying to cheer her up but failed as she saw Syd glaring at her.

"Okay! I get it. No more jokes." Z said while raising her hand in the air as if she was surrendering.

"See, all of your stuff are laying here and there on the floor and it's kinda messy… and you, miss santationist, would never sleep until it's clear." Z explained.

Syd looked on the floor and realized that indeed Z was right. Her heels were lying on the floor and her dress was laying on one of them. She then glanced at her bracelet and earrings along with her favourite pendent and purse which were on her side table not on their respective places.

"Ewww, it's so…yucky!" Syd uttered in disgust.

Z chuckled, "Now, that's the Syd I know."

Sydney smiled and then suddenly an urge came over Syd, leading her to lean forward and hug Z tightly. Z gently hugged her back.

After a few seconds, both of them pulled out from each other.

"Thank you! Z….I really needed that hug." Syd said, genuinely

"That's what friends are for."Z smiled at her

Silence filled the air. Syd was sitting there, lost in her own world, replaying the images of all the events of the , Z decided to give her some time to think ,she just sat there quietly, waiting for Syd to come out of her imagination.

"Is waiting for your Prince charming wrong?" Syd finally asked to Z, after a few minutes of processing everything in her mind.

Z was relieved that Syd was finally talking but then she got confused when she realized what she had asked her.

"What do you mean?"

To be continued...

And that's it… well, just for now. I'm going to add one more chapter.

My first fiction for Bridge/Syd.

Next Chapter :Syd will tell Z everything that happened with her.I promise to add a scene of Sky/Z too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, there! **

**A/N:I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter-2**

"Is waiting for your Prince charming wrong?" Syd finally asked to Z, after a few minutes of processing everything in her mind.

Z was relieved that Syd was finally talking but then she got confused when she realized what she had asked her.

"What do you mean?"

Syd sighed, "I grew up like a princess… everything that a girl dreams about, i had all of that...My Dad used to tell me fairytale every night…"she paused and looked at Z. She nodded and Syd continued," Dad had always told me about those princesses and their prince charming...how much he loved his princess and always take care of her, adore her and much more…"

Syd paused again and something in Z's mind stated her to stop Syd from telling more because she was at the verge of crying but then again Z wanted to know what's troubling her.

Z put her hand on Syd's shoulder and said lowly," Just get over it Syd! Whatever is in your mind, tell me. You will feel relaxed." Syd looked up into her eyes and see the concern and worry in her best friend's eyes and she knew that her best friend is always there for her.

"Dad always told me that when i will get older, my prince charming will come to me and love me just like in the fairy tales. He…gave me hope that someone will love me and treat me like a princess but now… i have realized that… that there is no prince coming for me. "Syd finished as tears were shining in her crystal blue eyes.

Z knew that her friend was hurt emotionally. Maybe, she had left her hope after dating two guys but what about the guy with whom she had gone out on a date last night?

" Syd, what happened last night? How was Alex? Did he mistreat you or worse…oppress you? Answer me Syd?" Z asked a series of questions, panicked and without a single break.

"Alex is a nice guy and he treated me well but… " Syd paused.

"But what?" Z asked curiously, suspicions were getting high.

"But I don't want to date him anymore...and i don't know why?" Syd said as she put both of her hands on both sides of her head to show that she was really confused.

Z, seeing her friend like that, couldn't control herself more but quickly hold both of Syd's hand and averted them away from her head.

"If you don't want to date him, then don't do that." Z said genuinely as she was still holding her hands.

At her statement, Syd quickly pulled away her hands from Z's hold.

"It's not that easy!" Syd said, frustrated.

"Why?"

"Because My dad wants me to date him...He said that it's time when i should finally settle down in my life… I know that he cares for me and is worried for my future but that doesn't mean that he would force me to date someone."Syd complained angrily in a loud voice, almost yelling.

Z shocked at her reaction but quickly once again she regained her calm and senses. After all the yellow ranger was well known for keeping her calmness in the opposite situations and she also knew to make people calm down too. This quality of her had done a great job in bringing her close with, the love of her life, who was completely of opposite nature.

"Syd, do you like someone else?"Z asked her, thinking that might be the reason for her frustration.

"No, I don't like someone...If i did then i would've told you about him."

"I don't know what to say. You don't want to date Alex and you don't like someone else but your father wants you to settle down but you don't have a boyfriend either and… oh my god!" Z said aloud, mocking a shocked face causing Syd to look at her in confusion.

"What happened Z?"She asked.

"I'm sounding like be the side effect of spending too much time with him."Z chuckled at her own joke.

Syd didn't smile at her but she had look of confusion all over her face," Spending too much time with him? "Syd repeated Z's line.

"Yeah, do you forget that I'm his partner for the week?"Z said like it's the most random fact and smiled.

Syd didn't smiled back at her. Z noticed that and not only that but she also sensed a little annoyed reaction but why was Syd annoyed? She looked into her crystal eyes more deeply and then something hits her mind as she smiled.

"Anyways, it's really late and I'm tired too. So, if your inquiry is finished Z, I'd love to sleep." Syd said, wanting to avoid Z as much as possible.

"Yeah, sure. Good Night! "And with saying Z woke up from Syd's bed and hopped onto her own bed to sleep with this new discovery of her friend's JEALOUSY because she was spending too much time with the blue ranger.

Never ever Z had thought Syd would be jealous of her and Bridge's friendship but then time always pays well. There was a time when Z used to be jealous of Syd because she was the one who was so close to Sky but now today Syd is jealous of her and that was because of the funny blue ranger. Now Z knew what she needs to do to make Syd realize that. Playing matchmaker would definitely be fun.

Next morning, Sky was in the delta base practice field. He was warming up and had already done was about to start his morning run around the ground but was waiting for his fiancée. Z was not only his fiancée but his teammate too and it was their ritual to run one extra round before the actual B-squad training time. It's not like that they don't like Syd and Bridge but the thing is that the SOON TO BE MARRIED COUPLE really loved that private moment.

_"What's wrong with her? She's late."_ Sky thought in his mind.

Suddenly, he heard Bridge calling for his name and he turned around to see Bridge coming towards him.

After he reached near him, he said, "Good morning! Sky." His voice was as cheerful as always and Sky was relieved to that fact.

"Good morning!" Sky replied.

"Look Sky,umm…ah… I wanted to… apologize for last night." Bridge said with a guilty face.

"For what? You being not you?" Sky asked coolly.

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked confused.

"Last night, you were acting different and i think that not just last night but you are behaving different from last few days." explained Sky.

It was true that the cool and funny blue ranger was acting strange from last few days. Two days ago, he even punished a cadet just because he was not able to finish his running in the fixed time and Bridge wanted him do one more round and when he tried to tell him the reason behind all that, Bridge shut him off by lecturing him about how unfit he was to be in his squad. It was Z who came and stopped Bridge by going any further. She told him that last night that cadet was helping her and Syd when they were cleaning their room and he offered his help in shifting their beds and other heavy furniture and unfortunately he had the night duty on the same night. So without having much rest he could not run that fast and was only twenty seconds late to finish his run.

"I think, I need to go on a vacation." Bridge commented grinning. He was actually trying to divert Sky's possible upcoming questions and his doubts.

Sky realized that so he played along, "I think that would be good for you."

"By the way, why are you all alone? Where is Z?"Bridge asked, out of curiosity.

"She is late. I was waiting for her to join me."Sky replied, his eyes were searching for Z.

"Don't worry! I'll accompany you until she comes. "Bridge suggested.

Sky nodded and both of them started to run around the field.

**To be continued…**

**I know I took too much time to update but what can I do? Life's been busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back!**

**A/n: - I don't own anything.**

**Chapter-3**

Sky and Bridge we're taking a break after finishing their running. Sky was drinking the water while Bridge was wiping off his sweats with towel.

"So, did you enjoy the extra workout time? "Sky asked his current workout partner after he finished drinking water.

"It's quite refreshing! But don't get used to it with me…"Bridge smirked.

"Don't worry dude, I already have a partner which reminded me that Z is still not here...I think maybe something is wrong with her. "Sky said worried, his crystal blue eyes we're full of worry for his Soon-to-be wife.

"Or maybe she'd still be sleeping. " Bridge pointed out another possibility which was more genuine then Sky's but the Red ranger always behaves like overprotective lover when it's about his Z.

But for Z, it was nothing new as she already had an overprotective brother and well sometimes she'd found it adorable like when he brings an extra bottle of water for her for their morning workout routine or when he'd simply bring something for her to eat and hot chocolate to drink at night or when she forgot to bring her Morpher while they were patrolling and she didn't tell it to him because she knew that he'd lecture her but when a monster came to fight and she got scared but then he brought her Morpher out of his pocket and passed it to her and after the fight he told her that she left it in his room when they had sex that day.

"But she has put on the alarm and she always come besides…" Sky paused when something came into his mind and he looked up at Bridge and continued, "Besides she is sick."

"Well, I don't think so…" Bridge shrugged his shoulders and Sky gave him a look which practically says DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL?

Bridge sneered, "She was fine last night, wasn't she?"

"Well, Yes…" Sky said as he remembered the beautiful event from last night which brought a smile on his face.

Bridge saw his face and instantly figure out what his friend was thinking in his mind and felt a little bit of Jealousy. Not because, he hated Sky or He had a secret crush on his fiancée but because Sky got everything he had ever wished for. He always gets what he wants. Whether it's Red Ranger Morpher or His dream girl but didn't he work hard for that. Sure when he was given the Blue ranger morpher, his dream of becoming Red was crushed but he never lost his hope, he still practiced to be better and also developed his character and then he also started to loosen up and have fun with them. He also didn't changed his mind and go further more when he accidentally confessed his feelings for Z, he could have convince her that he didn't mean anything when he actually said that ONLY WITH YOU… when she was asking him about having kids.

Bridge then looked up at him and realized that Sky was still lost in his thoughts and started thinking again that Sky also retreated when he thought that Z was ignoring him but then again he had the Courage to stop her from letting go and it was his good luck that Z felt the same way about him. Lucky him, his crush was more willing than him, she didn't let the moment slip out of her hands and not even hesitate to kiss him. She really made a bold move by doing so but can he do the same, just like Z kissed Sky to confess her feelings, Can he also kiss Syd to confess his feelings? If he'd then what'd be Syd's reaction, Will she do the same like Sky or she'd push him away or as a gallant girl, she'd slap him across the face or worse she'd break their friendship.

The last guess was EXCRUCIATING for him. He'd never let his feelings BLEMISHED their friendship. That's the reason he chose to keep his feelings to himself.

"BRIDGE! "He heard Sky calling his name loudly and waving his hand in front of his face and realized that he must have been calling out his name for more than one time or two or maybe be more.

"What? "Bridge asked, intently, not to express that he realized, he was lost in his thoughts.

But Sky didn't let it go that easily, "What we're you thinking about?"

"Umm… nothing, I think you should go and check on Z for yourself."

"I think so! "The Red ranger was again tricked by the Blue ranger.

Both smiled at each other and before they could proceed to go back into the academy, both heard a familiar voice and turned to look that their DEAR yellow ranger was running towards them.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! "Z was squealing aloud as she was waving at them.

When she reached, Sky wasted no time in hugging he;" You got me worried." he whispered to her, still holding her in his hugged him back.

Seeing the couple, Bridge couldn't help himself but smile.

After a few seconds, they both broke apart.

"Sky was thinking that you might be sick. "Bridge informed Z while Sky glared at him.

"What? I was just telling her how much you care for her? "Bridge chuckled.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep well last night!"

"But why? "Sky asked, worried.

"Syd kept me up. We were chatting for late night! "Z explained.

Sky looked satisfied but Bridge's curiosity lead him to asked her," What were you chatting about? "

Both Sky and Z shared a look before looking at him.

"Bridge, they are girls. You shouldn't ask about stuff like that. "Sky talked some sense into his innocent friend's mind and also saved his fiancée from Blue ranger's questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry Z. I… I didn't mean to… invade your privacy or…or something like that, it's just i was… "Bridge paused for a moment and made a serious face before continuing again," I'm worried about Syd. "He finished by accepting his genuine feelings for The SPD Princess.

Sky was confused because he had no knowledge of last night event but he didn't notice the smile on the face of his fiancée.

"Why are you worried about Syd?" Sky asked.

"Well, last night i met her and i guess she was sad about something." Bridge said as Sky and Z listen to him carefully.

"I asked her about her date and she said that it went well but…" Bridge paused to think something in his mind.

"But what?" Sky asked, impatiently.

"I don't know why but i have a bad feeling about it and i really do believe that Syd isn't happy with HIM." Bridge concluded, emphasizing on the him part because of his jealousy.

"Z, did she tell you something about that guy?" Bridge asked, trying to get out some information about that guy whom he didn't know but still dislike him. He wanted to know something about that guy whom Syd has declared as a NICE guy.

But unlucky for him that Z knew nothing much about him more then himself.

"I'm sorry Bridge but i know nothing much. Just that his name is Alex and He is a businessman."

"Even I know that." Bridge commented.

"A business man? Then let me dig into his background." Sky reassured his friends. Of course it was not a big deal for a Business man to get some information about other business man.

"But Syd don't have to know about it. Right guys?" Sky asked and in replay he got two smirks.

* * *

"_Sydney Drew, will you marry me?"_ He finally asked the question as he knelt down in front of her, holding a diamond ring in his hand, her favorite, ready to make her his forever.

"Yes, of course! I will marry you."Syd, who was in the seventh heaven, replied joyfully.

He now slid the ring into her finger and they both shared a very passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Syd!"

"I love you too."

And before anything more happened, Syd woke up because of her stupid groaned in frustration. At least she was happy in her dream. She then got up from her bed, going to the bathroom thinking_, MY dream prince, will it really happen in the future? Will you really come to me?_

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI, missed me?**

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter-4**

Charlotte Tate was sitting in her cabin, checking on some files when her secretary entered and said, "Madam, Sky sir is here."

Charlotte smiled at the news and ordered her secretary to bring him in. She left.

A few seconds later, Sky entered and Mrs. Tate went to greet her son. The two embraced each other and sat down on the sofa, placed near.

"It's so good to see you Sky, I was about to call you?"

"Why mom? "Sky asked, confused.

"Well, can you come to the office for three days?"

"Yeah, sure mom. "Sky replied. It was no big deal for him as he had already joins the company by working part time. It was his company too and he'd be going to overtake as the new CEO in the upcoming future.

"Thanks honey, actually I need to go to France because of our new project so, you need to come here more often for some days. "Charlotte informed him.

"Mom, can I handle this project? "Sky asked, provoked by the news.

"But Sky, What about Spd?"Asked Mrs. Tate as she knew that her son's the leader of the Ranger team. She knew that SPD needs her son and it's his son's priority.

"It's okay, mom. You don't need to worry about any emergency and if anything comes up, then we can use teleportation. "Explained Sky, reassuring his mother.

"But?"

"No buts mom! I know that this Project is Grandfather's dream and sooner or later, I'll need to do all this myself."

Charlotte looked at her son proudly wondering that how much her son had changed. Her Son who used to be so self-centric, has now began to think about others too. Some years ago, when she insisted him to join company, he refused, saying that nothing was more important to him more than Spd but since last year ,he's been taking interest in the company and she knew that what was the reason behind all that changes.

The reason was her soon to be Daughter-in-law. Z was the reason that Sky's now became even more responsible .Mrs. Tate smiled in her mind as she remembered the first time Sky told her that he was dating Z.

"What are you thinking about mom? "Asked Sky, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing, by the way, I forgot to ask about Z and everyone else. Tell me."

"Everyone is okay except Syd .I heard that she went again on a date but Bridge thinks that she is not happy. He also thinks that something is wrong about that guy. By the way, he is a business man so, I thought to do a background check on him. That's why I came in the first place."

They continued talking while the time simply passed away.

* * *

Syd was in her room talking to her father on the phone while Z was in her bathroom.

"But dad, please "

"I really don't want to."

"I know that but I don't want to go out with him anymore."

"OK fine!" Syd said, annoyed and then hang off the call and took a long sigh.

"What happened?" Z asked from behind.

Syd startled and turn around to see her friend was standing near her bed with her hands crossed.

"You scared me!" Syd complained as she walked up to her.

"Sorry! So what did your dad say?"Z asked.

"He wants me to go out with Alex again. Syd replied in a gloomy voice.

"But why? You are not even interested."

"But Alex is."Syd said, without showing much enthusiasm.

"So, what are you going to do now?"Z asked, vexed.

"I don't know…I have no other choice as I don't have a boyfriend. Syd said matter-of-factly.

"What if you had?"Z asked, confused.

"Then I won't have to go out with Alex. It's the other choice my dad gave me."

Z smiled at the new information. "That's great! "she exclaimed joyfully.

"How come Z? I don't have a boyfriend and you know that. Syd asked at Z's jumbled words.

"Yeah, right now you don't but who knows that maybe soon you get one."Z said dreamily, playing the role of her friend.

"I think you have gone mad."Syd said at her friend's estimate.

Z scowled at her.

"It's not something that I can buy with money. I think you know better than me .Look at yourself and Sky. You guys took so much time to finally get together. Syd brought out their love story in purpose to get yellow ranger to understand about her situation.

But Z had something else in her mind. "Maybe you fall in love with someone whom you already know from years, very well?"

Syd looked at her confused.

"Maybe one of your friends just asks you out or confess his love for you."Z continues.

"Z, Stop it! "Syd said in a loud, annoyed voice.

"Okay, I won't bother you anymore."Z pouted, which Syd knew was fake. Her pouted face can fool her Fiancé but not the spd princess.

"Thanks. Syd smiled, relaxed that she won't be bother anymore and so she could rest for some time before her next class and after all that if she can easily think about whether to going out with Alex again or not. If not then she definitely need to prepare herself for an argument with her dad.

* * *

"At 2:15 p.m., In Red ranger's room, on his bed, Z was sitting or much like waiting for Sky to return from his visit to his office. She was sitting there with an album in her hands as she's looking at the pics, contained in it or the sweet and wonderful moments of her life.

This was Sky and her album. It only had their pic from their dates and other special times. It only had their pic after they got together.

At once the doors whooshed open as Sky walked through it and his face glowed up as he see his love there.

Z smiled back at him and put the album down on the side table as Sky marched towards her and slowly get on the bed as Z slide aside to give him some space to sit.

Once they settled down, they shared a sweet kiss and Z rested her head on his shoulder as he put one of his arms around her shoulder while the fingers of his other hand intertwined with Z's.

"How did it go? Did you find out anything about Alex? "

"No, nothing yet but i have my people after him. They will tell us soon." Sky reassured her, knowing that she was concerned for Syd as much as he was. It was true that He and Syd we're childhood friends and Z was only some year's old friend but still she and Syd had grown closer. The reason was that Z was a female.

"We don't have much time Sky." Z said worriedly.

"Why?" Sky looked down to see Z whose head was resting on his shoulder. She had sensed it so she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked in his eyes.

"Syd's dad called her and ask her to go out again with Alex."

"He shouldn't force her like that. It's her decision." Sky complaint to his fiancée as if it was going to do something to help Syd.

"I know that but what can i do? Syd is so confused and… sad."

"I think we can ask my mom to talk to Uncle Drew." Sky said.

"Really?" Z's face lit up.

"Yeah, they are friends after all."

Z smiled and seeing her smile Sky decided to not tell her that he will be leaving soon, for Paris. She would be sad. Of course she knew that it was important for him and so it was also important for her but still… He'd leave before for and that time didn't go that easily.

* * *

Bridge was in lab with Sophie. They we're working on some project. Actually they we're making a new robotic Dog like RIC. So rangers could use more help during battle. After working for a long time they both decided to take a break.

Bridge sat down on one of the bench and Sophie sat near him on a chair.

"I think two more days and we will finish it." Sophie said excitedly. So what if she was a super computer, she had all those human feelings installed in her system.

"Yeah but you think it will work?" Bridge asked, not so confident on himself.

"Bridge we had done everything carefully and you have double checked everything." Sophie replied full of confidence.

"But what if i didn't check it properly? "Bridge questioned again, lacking his confidence and doubting himself. That never happened before.

"Bridge you have never done it before. Remember, when you and Boom made RIC version 2.0. "

Bridge looked up at her.

"You thought that you failed but you didn't. Right?"

Bridge remembered about that time when Syd came to him asking for help. Offering him to complete his dream of super marketing extreme upgrade. Then he remembered that when he thought that RIC was not working properly, Syd still had the confidence in him and RIC.

He then remembered how she happy she was that day. He loves her smile a lot and he also gets sad whenever she is sad. He loves to do things to make her happy and hate himself if he somehow irritates her or hurt her. It was the, same that happens with Sky. He felt all that feelings for Syd that Sky feels for Z.

Is this really love?

TBC…

* * *

**What happened when Sky leave last time?**

**Next chapter-Bridge/Syd scene.**


End file.
